Snow Blanket
by Thiendrah
Summary: What happens when you get left in the cold? You have to get hot!


I own nothing, and please don't flame me or kill me. This story literally came to me in a dream, not necessarily same people but still. Just perfectly acceptable, good clean smut. This is nothing more than a filler chapter and has little to do with the actual story I'm writing exept for a few elements in this chappie, I just need more time. Review, I'm begging you. Enjoy.

* * *

About two weeks after the third concours, it was announced that the last concours would take place after the two and a half week winter break. Everyone was sent home for the holidays, to practice, relax, and not forget everything that one learned. On about the third day off, Kaho went to the park in the afternoon and watched the little kids throwing snow balls at each other. 

After she'd played with them for a few hours, she started walking and thinking. Thinking how she felt so alone without playing the magic violin. But she couldn't bring herself to get it out again, not after what'd happened in the third selection. She didn't belong in the contest with those who'd been playing for years, who didn't need to use magic to play.

She pushed her way through a particularly deep patch of snow and tripped over something buried in the snow. After she'd pulled herself up, she turned around to see what tripped her, and gasped. It was Kazuki, who'd apparently fallen asleep in the cold and been buried in snow. His lips were blue and his complexion was painfully white.

"Hihara-sempai!" She tried shaking him, calling him, but he was out cold, literally. He was still breathing alright but much deeper and he could get pneumonia, or worse, hypothermia. Kaho wasn't strong enough to carry him, no one was in sight, and she wasn't willing to leave him long enough to find someone--who knows how long it could take.

She saw a portion of the park wall that was sheltered from the wind on three sides not too far from where they were. She grabbed him under his arms and dragged him out of the mound of snow to the little niche. Once there, she took off her coat and covered him with it, and gathered him in her arms, praying for him to wake up soon. Kazuki moved a little in his sleep and put his head on her chest, right between her breasts, causing her to blush subconsciously.

As Kaho held him, the wind still blew, and even though they were protected on three sides, it still cut her to the bone, especially without her coat. Kazuki's body, slow gaining heat again, warmed hers a little too. But not enough, she shivered, shook, and tried to get warm again. The sun was setting, the snow was trying to fall again, and she was very tired for a reason she couldn't name, and fell asleep, a very dangerous thing.

About an hour later, Kazuki woke up feeling something he didn't remember feeling when he fell asleep: warmth. He opened his eyes, which felt frozen to him, and looked around. The first thing that registered was that he had a coat on him that wasn't his own, the second was that he was held by someone, the third was that said someone was-

"Kaho-chan!" Her eyes were closed, ice on her eyelashes, with dark blue lips, and she was colder than stone, (colder than he'd been) and almost seemed to be a statue holding him. He carefully extracted himself from her hold, causing her body to fall slightly before he caught her. He put her coat back on her, as well as his own, picked her up bridal style; she weighed almost nothing to him, and flat out ran to his house, almost slipping in ice twice. Once inside he gently laid her on his bed, trying to think of what to do next.

With his parents and brother out of town for the weekend, he had the house to himself, and now Kaho for an indefinite period of time. Speaking of the girl, she'd obviously warmed up a little as she'd started shivering, so she wasn't hypothermic. But if he didn't warm her up soon, she could easily get pneumonia. He wasn't too much better off himself.

He knew what he had to do, so he bit the bullet and took off his jacket and hers, and her sweater and, paused before removing her shirt. He needed to get them both warm and he knew how but it was still very… compromising. He took off her shirt, keeping himself from looking at her body, then removed her jeans and put her under the covers. He then proceeded to remove his own clothes. Once he was only in his boxers, and blushing a very vibrant shade of red, he slipped very slowly and hesitantly beneath the covers with her.

She seemed very thin and delicate, especially next to him, and she was still freezing and shivering. He maneuvered her on top of himself, and pulled the thick blanket and quilts over them and rested one hand on her back. He tried to stop thinking of that fact that he was only in boxers, and she was only in a bra and pink panties; tried not to think that she was lying on top of him or how soft her body was or how great she smelled, and defiantly tried to avoid thinking that they were the only ones in the house. Too late. He was no longer in danger of freezing, his body temperature sky rocketed as his brain exploded and he blushed a very bright, very vibrant, very hot shade of crimson. After frying his face and his brain he fell into a very uneasy sleep with a rather erotic dream.

_In said dream:_

Kazuki was with Kaho in a bed. Not necessarily his bed but a bed none the less, dressed the same as they were in the real world, boxers, bra, and panties. Only difference was she was warm and conscious. She lay very submissive and sensual on the bed next to him.

"Kazuki, is something wrong?" Her voice was seductive and he turned to pudding as she ran her hands over his pectorals. This didn't seem like Kaho but it was in this dream. Yes, he knew it was a dream, but he didn't care. She was here, and exciting, and his pants were getting a little tight as she leaned in for a kiss. She rolled on top of him, straddling his waist, a side of her no one had ever seen coming out in a way that no one expected.

She leaned down on him, her thighs squeezing his hips, causing small, unintelligible sounds to come from his throat. He rested his hands on her small hips and slid them up her slim waist and slid under her bra teasing her breasts, tweaking her nipples. She pushed herself further into his hands, allowing him to feel her soft weight. His hands slithered to her back and undid the clasp, giving him _the_ best view of her pale breasts and rosy, tight nipples, he whimpered when she leaned down on him and kissed him with her soft, satin lips. He responded with gusto, pulling her tongue into a sensual dance. She moaned in his mouth, the vibrations going straight through his body.

Her hands slid down his body, causing his muscles to ripple under her touch; tracing over his lean abdomen to the rim of his boxers, she gave him a mischievous look. The bulge in those boxers was pressing against her sensitive spot through her panties. She pushed herself against him, making them both moan. Her wet nether lips soaked though her panties to caress his erection. Kazuki's eyes rolled back and he threw his head back against the pillow, groaning. He wrapped his arms around Kaho's back and rolled over on top of her. Her arms came around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. While her tongue worked its magic, she used her legs to slip his boxers off, freeing his erection. He pressed against her hips, rubbing against her panty covered entrance, causing her to moan loudly.

His hands moved down to her hips, slipping off her pale pink panties. He lay down and suckeld her breast. She arched her back and cradled his head to her, trying to get closer to him. His other hand played with her other breast, massaging and pinching the nipple. Her legs came around his waist almost of their own accord, bringing his erection to her wet entrance. He groaned into her breast. Much more and he might literally explode. He pulled away from her breast, bringing a whimper from her. He looked in her beautiful eyes, checking if she didn't want this.

When she nodded, he pushed into her, and he almost came right there. She was so hot and tight and she moved her hips in a way that made him want her even more, if that was possible. He thrust into her, her hips bucking against his; bring moans from both of them. He grabbed her hips, pulling her against him even harder. He kissed her passionately; bring them both so close to release.

_Real World:_

Kazuki woke up, blinked three times, and threw his head back in a sigh. Kaho was still asleep on him, he, thankfully wasn't hard, and nothing had actually happened. He looked at the digital clock on his night stand. It read three a.m. He was rather glad he woke up before his dreams got any worse.

A small moan from the small girl alerted him to her awakening. The first thing she noticed was she was that she was warm, second that she wasn't dressed, third was a thumping from underneath her that felt strangely like a heart beating. She raised her head, her read hair falling off her shoulders, looked around, and saw Kazuki. She blinked.

"Hihara-sempai?" He voice was still husky with sleep. "What's going on? Why are we in bed together without clothes on?"

"Uh, well, you see, you fell asleep in the cold, trying to get me warm, and since you were almost frozen, and this was the best way to get you warm, and I fell asleep."

She blinked again. "Oh. Wait, I fell asleep? But you did, that why I stayed at the park, but this doesn't make sense to me."

"You got me warm enough to wake up and from there I brought you home to try and get you warm again. This is how we ended up." He yanked his hand off her back. "Sorry, Kaho-chan."

"No, no, no!" She carefully got off him and still hid in the covers. "Thank you, Hihara-sempai!"

"No, it was no problem, I owed you. I couldn't leave you." He rolled back on his back, his green hair messier than ever, closed his eyes and sighed. "It's only 3 in the morning. Let's get some sleep."

"Right." She rolled over, facing away from him, but couldn't close her eyes and sleep. Her face was hot, and she'd seen the dark blush on his cheeks. She knew he wouldn't have done anything but she just felt so… weird being almost naked in bed with a boy. She rolled back over to see Kazuki still on his back; his head turned away from her, his chest, half exposed, was rising and falling with his deep breaths. His hair was an absolute mess that made her think him…cute. She blushed harder at the thought; she tentatively brushed a little hair away from his face. She eventually fell asleep facing him.

* * *

The next morning, Kazuki woke up with something soft pressed against his side. He opened his eyes and looked over and saw Kaho cuddled up against him. Last he saw her; she'd been on the other side of the bed and facing away from him. Now, her body was pressed against his and her face was nestled against his shoulder, one arm thrown across his chest. He blushed and gently lifted her arm off him and carefully got out of bed, covering her again. He quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen, put on a pot of coffee, and started making pancakes: chocolate chip, blueberry, and plain buttermilk; what he and Kaho didn't eat could easily be saved for tomorrow. 

Said red head came down, dressed again. "Good morning Kaho-chan! I made breakfast, want some?"

"Yes, please." She didn't meet his eyes. He brought her over some chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of milk, and then sat across from her. They ate in awkward silence.

After a while, Kazuki decided to break that silence. "Kaho-chan, are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…"

"Awkward to have been in bed with me?"

"Well, yes. I mean, I know nothing happened but, it's still…weird."

"I know, but it kept both of us from freezing. And I couldn't think of anything else." He paused, thinking of something to say. "Hey, how bout we go to the mall or something?"

"Uh, no thank you. I have to go home. I'm sure my mom and sister are worried about me."

"Oh, then at least let me walk you home."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate it." She blushed brightly.

They finished their breakfast, grabbed their coats and started walking. Thankfully, Kaho didn't live too far from Kazuki. They walked in silence again but this time it wasn't so awkward. They reached her house; she dug in her pocket for her key, and unlocked the door.

"Would you like to come in for a while?" She asked him as she stepped through the door.

"Nah. It'll be hard enough for you to explain where you were, having me there will only make it worse."

"Thank you again, Kazuki-sempai." She was in the house and the door closed before he realized she'd called him by his first name. He blinked, blushed, and started walking again with a goofy grin on his face. He started whistling a happy tune as he headed for the sweet shop.

* * *

Smut, fluff, and cuteness. Hope you like. Please review. 


End file.
